Winter Wonderland
by Northern-Soul
Summary: Some Christmas Fluff. Rose and Dimitri Visit Russia for Christmas. Set after my Fic Makeup and Breakup. Enjoy. Please Read and Review.


**AN/ Happy Holidays Everyone!**

**Just a bit of Christmas Fluff, 'cause who doesn't love that? Set after my Fic 'Makeup and Breakup' but you don't really need to read that for this to make sense. I don't think...**

**This is loooong.**

**Well, for me anyway.**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy novels are all the property of Richelle Mead**

"Roza, will you keep still?"

I stop my fidgeting and glare at the 6"7 dhampir on my right. He raises an eyebrow in obvious question and tucks some loose hair behind my ear.

"I hate planes," I grouch while wriggling again to try and find a comfortable spot. It's a useless endeavour but it doesn't mean I'm not going to keep trying.

He sighs and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I stop moving and collapse against him, resigned.

"I know you do but try to relax, we'll be there before you know it."

This doesn't exactly help my situation much. The twenty-one hour flight from New York to Omsk was daunting enough for someone so used to being active but factor in the fact I was nineteen weeks pregnant and beginning to feel uncomfortable and aching and I was in a foul mood.

"I can't relax," I whine, knowing that I sound like a five-year-old but not really caring. "I just feel so..._bleh_."

"Bleh?" Dimitri repeats with a smile. "Is that an official word?"

"Shut up!" I snap, my short temper showing through. "You did this to me, the least you could do was show some sympathy!"

He tries to look contrite but the amusement doesn't leave his eyes. I scowl and wiggle out of his embrace.

"This was your idea," he reminds me while placing a hand on my baby bump and massaging it gently. I sit back in my chair and groan at the slight relief as well as his words.

"I know," I grumble, because it _was_ my idea to go and see Dimitri's family for Christmas. From the brief phone calls I had exchanged with Olena I knew she was desperate to see her only son again after hearing he had been '_re-dhapired'_ as I'd dubbed it. We hadn't told her about our baby yet – we wanted it to be a surprise. I just hope they don't hug me too hard when we first arrive.

"Rosie, whatsa matter?" Asks a weary voice to my left.

I look over at the blonde-haired cherub look-a-like who is rubbing her eyes sleepily and looking up at me questioningly. After much argumentative debates the Court had finally agreed to allow us to take Daylin with us on our two week holiday. I'd been apprehensive about taking her on such a long flight to begin with but she had been asleep most of the eighteen hours we had been flying, only waking briefly to eat and watch one of the in-flight DVD's for a few hours.

I sigh and ruffle her hair gently. She might be Lissa's sister but she was much closer to Dimitri and me so when she heard we would be going away she threw a fit; tears, fists and screaming; the whole shebang, and demanded to come with us. Hence why she was here. Although, truthfully, I would have missed her is she wasn't.

"Nothing honey," I reassure her. "I'm just a bit uncomfortable."

She yawns and stretches before sitting up straight, suddenly wide awake. She stares out the window at the dark sky and the clouds reflecting the low light before turning her excited eyes on me.

"Are we nearly there?" She asks. I resist rolling my eyes as Dimitri chuckles against my back. Little does she know I've been asking that question for the past three hours.

"Almost," I tell her. "A few more hours."

"Will there be snow?" she persists excitedly. Despite the fact we were well into winter now the Royal Court has only had sleet and rain rather that snow, making the ground wet and soggy much to everyone's annoyance.

"There might be," answers Dimitri. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Daylin doesn't seem particularly happy about this answer but she is quickly distracted by an airhostess passing by with the drinks trolley. She smiles down at Daylin and gives her an apple juice with a bendy straw before handing over a coffee to Dimitri and hot chocolate to me.

"I miss caffeine," I pout before slurping on my hot drink.

Dimitri laughs lightly and sips his coffee.

"Only four more months," he tries to placate me while rubbing a soothing hand down my arm.

"Those words would have more of a reassuring effect if you weren't drinking _that_." I point irritably at the steaming cup in his hand. Goddamn it, I can _smell_ the caffeine.

"Roza," he whispers and leans towards me. His mouth is only inches from mine and suddenly I don't care about anything other than him.

"What?" I reply softly. I can feel his breath on my face and am actually quite proud that I was able to pronounce that one word coherently.

"I love you," he says simply before kissing me lightly, teasingly. I melt against him, relaxing for the first time in eighteen hours.

He draws back and smiles warmly before tucking me under his arm again.

"Go to sleep Roza," he commands. "We'll be there when you wake up."

I sigh and snuggle against him, planning to do just that.

~o~oo~o~

The airport is packed full of people pushing and shoving in their bid to either board a plane or escape the havoc. Dimitri has Daylin held securely in his arms and is holding onto my hand tightly but it doesn't stop me from getting jostled about from side to side.

A man in a suit with slicked back hair and a briefcase barges into my side and knocks the wind out of me. Dimitri growls under his breath and tightens his hold on me. I think he says something but I can't hear him above the roar of the crowd. A woman with two children in her arms and another clutching the back of her long coat hurries past and suddenly my hand is ripped from Dimitri. He reaches for me but two men barge between us and when I turn again he's gone.

"Dimitri!" I shout but my voice is swallowed up by the din. My heart starts beating faster and faster as anxiety grips me. People continue to push past me and I'm sucked further into the crowd. What am I meant to do? My phone is in the travel bag that Dimitri has and the overhead signs are all in Russian. I push through the crowds searching for a familiar face.

You'd think Dimitri's height would make him stand out but everywhere I look there are identical bodies with dark hair and long coats. I panic and shove past people, heading towards a set of doors that I can see in the distance. _Head for the exit, _I tell myself. _That's where Dimitri will be_.

The doors actually lead to baggage claim and even though there are still a lot of people around there aren't as many. I can move around people more easily and I spot some chairs on the far side of the room. I figure Dimitri will have to come through here eventually if he plans on changing his clothes at all over the next fortnight so I settle down to wait.

It's not long before the doors are thrust open again with enough force to rattle their hinges. Dimitri appears, his face wild with panic and worry. Daylin is clutching onto his hand and her eyes are red from the tears falling down her face. My heart clenches as I stand and hurry over to them. The crowd has thinned but I still can't run flat out like I want to, much to my annoyance. I weave in and out of faceless bodies as Dimitri searches the room frantically for me.

Daylin spots me before he does and rips her hand from his as she runs towards me. Dimitri shouts after her but when he spots me he stops and follows after her.

Daylin throws her arms around my waist when she reaches me, he tears quickly soaking into my coat. I hoist her up into my arms as Dimitri reaches us and pulls us both into his embrace.

"Are you okay? Roza, are you hurt? Are you okay? Tell me!" he demands frantically as his hands slide over my body, looking for injuries.

"I'm fine," I assure him and grab hold of his chin so he has to look at me. "I'm not hurt. I promise."

He relaxes minutely and pulls himself against me and kisses me. Hard.

"Thank Christ," he mumbles when he pulls back and rests his forehead against mine. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You kinda did," I joke but his scowl shows he doesn't appreciate it. "I'm fine," I repeat seriously. "I just got lost."

He nods but doesn't let me go as he tugs me towards the baggage conveyor belt. We grab our luggage and then Dimitri leads me towards the exit, keep an arm firmly wrapped around my waist. I smile at his protectiveness even if it is a little stifling at times.

My smile widens as we approach the glass doors and I nudge Daylin who had her head buried in my shoulder and is sniffing quietly. She raises her head and I point outside.

"It's snowing," I tell her and her face lights up like a Christmas tree as she looks excitedly at the falling flakes.

We stop briefly to get our gloves and scarves out of our carry bag and then move out into the snow. Daylin squeals and wriggles out of my arms as Dimitri hails a cab. The flight might finally be over but we still need to go to the train station for another hour's journey before meeting up with Dimitri's family for the drive back.

A cab pulls up and we all pile in. The heating is up on full so I pull off my scarf and wrap it around Daylin who is looking a little pink. She bounces excitedly in her seat as she stares at the intricate designs of the buildings as we fly past. I glance over at Dimitri who is looking nostalgic as he takes in the scenery.

"Are you glad to be back?" I ask.

He tears his gaze away from the window and smiles at me.

"Yes. I miss my family and all of this," he gestures at the passing buildings. "America is so _boxy_. I also miss the lack of prejudice here. When I tell my family I'm in love with a dhampir there is no judgment, only acceptance. I miss that." He sighs wistfully and stupidly I feel guilty.

"Do you want to move back here?" I ask softly. This is, and no doubt always would be, his home and if he wanted to stay here who am I to take that away from him?

However, he shakes his head resolutely and smiles at me.

"No, Roza. I have everything I need right here." He places one arm around Daylin and the other around me so that his hand is resting gently on my protruding midriff. I sigh happily and lean my head on his shoulder as he starts drawing lazy circles on my skin.

Daylin suddenly lurches forward in her seat and presses her nose up against the glass. He eyes bug out of her head and her mouth drops open in surprise. We both laugh at her expression before Dimitri nudges her.

"What are you looking at?" he asks with a smile.

"Santa!" She exclaims and points a finger out the window at the Christmas light on somebody's roof. Sure enough there he is in all his glory. Only...

"Why is he blue?" I ask, frowning at the blinking light.

Dimitri sits back in his seat and his smile turns smug.

"Don't you know?" he asks teasingly. I scowl at him and cross my arms.

"No."

His grin widens as he realises I really have no idea. I vaguly remember someone saying something about Santa being red because of coca-cola advertising but that doesn't explain why that one was blue.

"That's because that was Grandfather Frost, not Santa."

Say what?

He laughs at my blank expression and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"Grandfather Frost is the Russian Santa Claus. He brings gifts to the children at New Year's with his granddaughter the 'Snowmaiden,'" he explains. Daylin sits, enraptured as Dimitri continues. "On New Year's Eve Grandfather Frost arrives with the Snowmaiden. They bring bags of candy for the children and Grandfather Frost listens to the girls and boys sing songs and recite poems. After this, he gives small Christmas gifts to the children."

"Why New Years?" I ask with a frown.

"Christmas was actually banned in Russia in the 1917 revelation so people started decorating New Year's trees and it's stemmed from there. Russia's only started celebrating Christmas again in 1992. Although I'm sure lots of families celebrated it before then anyways."

"Huh," Is my brilliant response. Hearing him explain this just shows that I actually know very little about Russia – probably a lot less than I should.

"Oh course my family isn't very traditional and tend to celebrate on Christmas just like you do in America. We normally go into town at New Years to celebrate with everyone else, but Christmas is bigger for us," he continues.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Exclaims Daylin while waving he hands around rapidly. "So there's _two_ Santas?"

"Oh dear," I mutter as her face lights up, no doubt at the thought of double the number of presents.

"Not exactly," Dimitri tries to placate her. "In America they have Santa and here we have Grandfather Frost. The world's a big place so they share the job to make sure every good little girl gets a present."

I stile a laugh at Dimitri's quick thinking as Daylin nods her head thoughtfully.

"And which one is going to be sneaking into my room in the middle of the night?" I whisper in Dimitri's ear as Daylin resumes her sightseeing.

He growls under his breath and pulls me close so he can bury his face in my hair.

"Neither," he simpers. "Because you've been a very _naughty_ girl all year."

I giggle quietly and turn so I can see his face.

"What do I get instead then?" I enquire with raised eyebrows.

He smirks at me then leans forward until our faces are inches apart.

"You get _me_ creeping into your room in the middle of the night."

My breath catches in my throat and I suddenly feel very warm.

I turn and face the front of the car, trying to keep the heat from rising in my cheeks.

"Maybe I should keep being naughty then," I reply.

I feel his smirk on the back of my neck as his lips press lightly against my skin.

"I like the sound of that," he mumbles.

Gah! I close my eyes and will the driver to hurry the hell up. As far as I'm concerned we can't get there soon enough.

~o~oo~o~

Two and a half later we finally walk out of the train station. The ride for the airport hadn't taken very long but delays at the station because of the snow meant we were an hour late boarding the train. My good mood has well and truly disappeared and I just feel tired and fed up. Daylin isn't in a much better mood and is grizzling in my arms. Dimitri pulls our luggage along with an impassive expression but I get the feeling he isn't in a very good mood either. We're all cold and hungry and just want to go home.

The station is barren compared to the chaos that was the airport with only a few dozen people buzzing about which in itself was surprising seeing as it was 4am, human time.

"Nearly there," Dimitri reassures me with a gentle squeeze of my hand. I smile at him but even I know it looks strained.

Daylin whines incoherently into my neck and wraps a tiny fist around my hair and pulls. I grit my teeth as I remove her grip, trying to remind myself that it's not her fault and that she's just as tired as I am.

We walk out into the street beyond the large double doors. It's snowing much heavier now and the bitter wind bites at the exposed flesh of my face. I pull my cost tighter around myself and hold Daylin closer to me so she is shielded from the wind.

Dimitri is searching the crowd expectantly for his family. I know he is nervous about seeing them again but his excitement is obvious as well. A car three spaces away suddenly comes alive as several bodies pile out; Olena, Paul, Sonya and Yeva. Karolina isn't there and I can only assume she is at home with the babies whereas I have a nagging feeling Viktoria is avoiding me. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms and I have a feeling things are going to be a little awkward between us.

Olena wraps her arms around Dimitri fiercely and clings to him as she sobs. The rest of the family gather around him, tears in the eyes as they each embrace him. Yeva is the first to turn to me and I'm beyond surprised to see a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She doesn't hug me but only nods her head once.

"Thank-you," she says in English and I smile at her acceptance.

"Rosie," whispers Daylin as she raises her head from my shoulder and looks around. "Who's dat?"

I smile and point to each person in turn and say there name.

"They're Dimitri's family," I explain. She nods but frowns as Dimitri picks up Paul and hugs him tightly.

Olena is suddenly in front of me, all hugs and smiles. I welcome her embrace and wave off her words as she thanks me over and over again for returning her son to her.

The biting wind soon makes its presence known and we scramble into the car. I recognise it as a Land Rover Discovery which is perfect as it has just enough seats. Olena takes the wheel with Yeva in shotgun. Daylin and Paul clamber into the back and the rest of us squash into the middle. As we set off the car is filled with chatter but exhaustion soon gets the better of me. I lean my head against the window and sleep.

~o~oo~o~

"Roza, we're here."

"Go away," I mumble. I'm too tired to move.

Warm laughter surrounds me as I try to curl myself into a tighter ball.

"Come on Roza," the voice persists. A sharp jab to my side puts my senses on high alert and just like that I'm awake.

I blink my eyes open to see everyone watching me in varying stages of amusement. A glance out the window tells me we are indeed back at Dimitri's house and I sigh partly in relief and partly in annoyance.

"Alright, I'm up," I grumble and let myself out of the car. Everyone follows suit and we head into the warmth of the house. It looks exactly the same as it did the last time I was here except there is an ornate Christmas tree in the living room with a pile of brightly-wrapped presents underneath it. Tinsel lines the picture frames on the walls and Christmas cards are placed wherever they'll fit. It's warm and homely.

Karolina comes to greet us, wrapping Dimitri in a vice-like grip before greeting me in a similar fashion.

Dimitri's eyes are soft and warm as he takes in his family home. I can see it in his eyes as he is bombarded with flashbacks and memories of his time growing up here and I can't help but smile at him. We've come so far in such a short space of time.

Dimitri and I head upstairs with Daylin to put our bags away and take off our coats. Daylin is being forced to bunk with Paul because of the lack of room and Dimitri and I are having to share – not that I mind that.

I sigh in relief as I toe off my shoes allowing my feet to breathe. Dimitri chuckles at me before lacing his fingers through mine and heading back downstairs. Only as soon as we leave the room Viktoria makes an appearance, obviously about to come and join the festive fun.

She freezes when she sees us, her face unreadable, and I scowl at the similarities in her expression that she shares with Dimitri. After a pause and a confused look from Dimitri she smiles and hugs him hard. He returns her embrace but looks at me questioningly over his shoulder. I just shrug, not wanting to tell him about how I saved his baby sister from becoming a Moroi chew-toy.

She turns to me then and I can see on her face that she is unsure how to act. However she steps forward and looks ready to hug me in greeting before freezing. Her eyes go wide and focus solely on my stomach, which I only just realise is now on full display without my coat. Her eyes flash to mine, accusing and angry before she turns and storms down the stairs without another word.

I groan and fist my hands in my eyes. Well, that went well.

"She thinks I cheated on you," I stammer. "She thinks I got knocked up by some Moroi and left you to pick up the pieces."

Dimitri wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me against him as Daylin looks up at us curiously.

"Then we'll just explain," he reassures me. "We'll tell them the truth. That this is _our_ baby."

"Our baby," I repeat with a smile. I rub my bump lightly. It's not huge or anything, just a gentle swelling of my once flat stomach, but it's obvious from looking at me that I haven't just gotten fat.

Dimitri kisses the side of my neck before clasping my hand once again. We head downstairs where the whole family is waiting with wide and wary eyes. Only Yeva seated in an armchair is looking impassive. In actual fact something about her expression almost seems smug.

"I guess we need to explain a few things then," I lament while taking a seat on the sofa. Dimitri sits next to me and holds my hand – a sign of support as well as defiance to his family's thoughts.

I launch into the whole story; Dimitri inputting now and then and watch as their faces show the horror, awe and sympathy that my life rises in them. I tell them everything – starting with Daylin and the Strigoi which lead to my consequential turning. I tell them about Adrian saving me and his death because of it. And I even tell them about Robert bringing him back and how we broke him out of jail to save his life even if we couldn't save his brother's.

By the end they are all sitting with the same emotion on their face – shock.

"But...that doesn't explain how you both are having a child _together_," reasons Sonya. "I mean, you're still both Dhampirs."

I actually don't have a definite answer for this as Dimitri and I can only guess at the _how_.

"We don't really know," explains Dimitri. "We think because we were both turned and then turned back it somehow altered out DNA and made us both _compatible_."

"Can't you get a blood test or something to find out?" Karolina asks; her face still sceptical. "Just to make sure."

I bristle at the implication that I would be lying and the baby really was a Moroi's. My grip on Dimitri's hand tightens enough to make him cringe slightly and I let go immediately.

"We could," says Dimitri evenly. "But frankly I don't care _how_. I only care that it _has_. I'm going to be a father – aren't you at least a little excited for me?"

This statement brings around a cry of congratulations and hugs. Olena is crying again, repeating over and over again that she is going to be a grandmother again. She hugs me tightly whispering her thank-you.

"Don't thank me, Dimitri's the one who knocked me up," I joke and she sob-laughs before hugging me again.

The tense atmosphere has well and truly broken now and we fall back into relaxed conversation. Zoya - Karolina's youngest - totters into the room in her babygrow causing Dimitri's face to light up. He's never met his little niece before and I wonder briefly where Sonya's baby is.

As if on cue a high-pitched wail sounds from another room and Sonya jumps to her feet. She comes back carrying a tiny baby in a bundle of blue blankets and settles down to feed him. Dimitri stares at her for a second before getting up and going to join her.

Viktoria sidles over to me and flops down on the vacated seat. She smiles almost shyly at me and I know this is her way of trying to apologise. She's a lot like me in the way she never likes to admit she's wrong so I appreciate the slight effort. She fidgets quietly in her seat as if unsure what to say. I smile lightly and decide to break the ice.

"So you're the only one in the family now who hasn't had a baby. What are you waiting for?" I tease.

She makes a chocking sound in the back of her throat and stares at me with wide eyes. I can't help but laugh at her expression which grants the attention of Olena. She comes over and sits on the arm of the chair and strokes my hair gently. My eyes water at the motherly action and I have to look down to gather myself for a moment.

"I was just asking Viktoria why she isn't knocked up yet. Everyone else is," I say with a grin.

Olena laughs good-naturedly as Viktoria turns red and stutters out some response.

"You're young," I tell her with mock seriousness. "You have plenty of time to have lots of little dhampirs."

I laugh again when she turns even redder and glares at me.

"I'm only teasing, Viki," I placate her. "I don't mean it."

"I _know_," she huffs but I can see the hint of a smile on her face and I know that we're going to be okay. Dimitri rejoins us then, unceremoniously pushing his sister out of her chair and taking her space. I laugh at her disgruntled expression and Dimitri's immature action before she gets up and walks away muttering something about 'overbearing brothers.'

I turn to Dimitri and smile only then noticing that he had the baby in his arms. By the looks of him he's sound asleep now and dreaming happily. I can't help the warm feeling that floods through me when he beams down at the tiny form and I feel a sudden rush of excitement that in four short months I'll see him holding _our_ baby like that.

"What's his name?" I ask softly not wanting to wake him up.

"Jasha Zorya Belikov," he answers while brushing a tiny wisp of brown hair off Jasha's face. I melt.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

I look up, startled. I had forgotten that Olena was still sitting with us. She was watching her son with a large smile on her face before turning to me with her eyebrows raised in question.

"Umm, not really," I answer truthfully. I have a few ideas but I haven't spoken to Dimitri about them yet so it seems a little weird speaking to his mother about it first.

She smiles almost knowingly at me and I flush.

"How far along are you now?" She persists and looks down at my stomach as if the answers are there.

"Nineteen weeks," I reply. "Roughly," I add with a blush. Truthfully, it was difficult to determine the exact date seeing as our..._activities_ had been rather, err, _frequent_.

Olena seems to notice my discomfort and moves on.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

I grin widely this time and shoot a glance at Dimitri who looks a little sheepish.

"Well _I_ don't," I tell her. "We were going to keep it a surprise but _someone_ couldn't help themselves and made the doctor tell him."

Olena laughs and shakes her head; her eyes alight with happiness for his son.

"Dimka never could handle a surprise very well," she sighs with mock defeat. I smile and she begins telling me stories of Dimitri as a child while he sits beside me groaning and laughing good-naturedly.

After a quick meal of Borshch*we all say our goodnights and headed up to bed. After tucking Daylin in who is thankfully too exhausted to demand a story I get changed and slip into bed beside Dimitri. Automatically he turns and wraps and arm around me.

"Night, Roza."

I smile and brush my lips over his closed eyelids. He smiles sleepily and snuggles closer to get. We are so wrapped up in each other we could be one person.

"I love you," I murmur before closing my eyes and slipping into a blissful sleep.

~o~oo~o~

"Wake-up! Wake-up! Wake-up!"

I groan and pull the covers up over my head, trying to ignore the bouncing minion on my bed. Dimitri groans beside me and pushes his head under his pillow. I laugh at that albeit sleepily. Who would have thought Dimitri Belikov would have trouble getting out of bed in the morning?

"Come on! It's nine o'clock. Mum says get up!"

I pull back the covers and glare at the devil-spawn that is still jumping around. He still mid jump and falls to his knees looking a little wary.

"I think I need to have a word with your mother," I say steely but my heart isn't really in it. He's looking at me all wide-eyed and innocent, dressed in his Spiderman pyjamas. I sigh and lean back on the pillows, resigned.

"Come here Paul." I pat the space between me and Dimitri and he crawls up the bed until he is between us. Dimitri pulls the pillow off his face and gives him an annoyed look.

"I think I'm going to have to have words with my sister."

Paul giggles before restarting his bouncing while still seated. The bed rocks slightly and I groan before trying to bury myself in the pillows.

"I hope to God we're having a girl," I lament. "Boys have too my energy in the morning."

Dimitri is suddenly sitting up and looking down at me his face unreadable. He brushes a hand down my cheek, along my neck and down, down, until his hand is resting on my abdomen.

"Is that what you want? A baby girl?" He asks quietly.

"Why? Are we having a baby girl? Or am I going to have to invest in some high-caffeine drinks?"

He smirks and places a chaste kiss on my lips before leaning back.

"Right, you." He grabs Paul around the waist and lifts him so he's suspended above us. Paul shrieks and wiggles but Dimitri holds him fast as he rocks him gentle back and forth in the air.

"Put me down! Put me down!"

"Nope," Dimitri quips before twisting his fingers so they're tickling Paul's sides. Paul shrieks louder and I half expect someone to come running in with a crowbar but they never do.

Dimitri takes pity on Paul eventually and lowers him to the bed. His breathing is hard as he wriggles away from his Uncle and tries to hide behind me. His cheeks are flushed as he watches Dimitri warily, waiting for another attack.

"What's going on?"

I sit up slightly and see Daylin has come in still dressed in her pink PJ's – courtesy of Lissa. She was no doubt roused by the shrieking and came to see what was going on.

"Nothing," I assure her as she clambers onto the bed. She moves to sit between us but freezes when she sees Paul. They stare at each other before Daylin frowns and crosses her arms with a pout.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She asks.

"He's our wake-up call," I tell her while giving Paul a little tickle in the side. He squeals and gives me a traitorous look before worming his way back over towards Dimitri. However Daylin gets there first, planting herself firmly on Dimitri's chest, who looks at her in surprise.

"Mine," she says, keeping her eyes on Paul who blanches and looks uncertainly at me.

"Daylin," I try to reason. "He's not yours. You can share him with Paul, I promise. There's enough of him to go around."

Dimitri smirks at me and raises an eyebrow suggestively. I roll my eyes at him and shake my head in exasperation. I mean, really?

"But he's my Mitri," Daylin argues stubbornly. "He said he was gonna be my new Daddy."

I sigh and rub my temples.

"That doesn't mean you own him," I explain. "You and Paul can both share him."

"But-"

"No buts! I mean it. Share or you'll have a time out."

She pouts again and tears rise in her eyes but she nods anyway. It tugs on my heart strings but I remain firm. I stretch and groan as my muscles loosen before sitting up.

"Right, time for breakfast I think," I say brightly, trying to lighten the mood. Paul immediately perks up and scampers off the bed. Daylin begrudgingly slides off Dimitri's chest and he gets up. We don't bother getting dressed before heading down.

"You're going to be a perfect mom," Dimitri mutters in my ear as he takes my hand.

I smile at him shyly as pleasant warmth fills my stomach.

"I hope so," I murmur and squeeze his hand. "And just for the record, you are _mine_."

Breakfast is a lively affair with so many of us crammed into such a small space. Really we should have booked ourselves into a hotel room but Dimitri wanted to be as close to his family as he could.

We had arrived the day before Christmas Eve which meant today was going to be filled with a lot of preparations for tomorrow and last minute present wrapping.

Of course first of all there was a more pressing matter to attend to. It had snowed heavily during the night and the kids were eager to go and build snowmen and suchlike.

Guess who got volunteered to supervise.

After making sure everyone was wrapped up tightly we head out. Even baby Zoya is coming and consequently so wrapped up she resembles a starfish. However that doesn't stop her attempting to totter after her older brother. However when she falls face-first into her fourth snowdrift and completely disappeared from view I take pity on her and pick her up so she won't become a living snowman.

"Rosie! Look!" Daylin waves her mittened hands around excitedly and gestures to the lopsided snowman she has made. It only comes up to her waist and has a rather large hole in its stomach but she couldn't be prouder of her creation.

"Beautiful," I tell her just as Paul comes barrelling over to us. Of course he doesn't notice Daylin's snowman and barrels straight through it.

"Oh no," I mutter as Daylin's eyes go wide and her bottom lip begins to quiver. She looks at the pile of snow and suddenly clenches her fists and glares at Paul, her face a mask of anger.

Well, this is new.

Suddenly she launches herself at him and Paul – who's too surprised to put up much of a fight – tumbles to the ground with a yelp. Daylin sits on top of him, her tiny fists flailing as she hits any square inch of him she can reach.

"You stupid, stupid, butthead!"

I don't know whether I should be amused or trying to break them up but the comical look of shock on Paul does it for me and laugh I start laughing. This only seems to spur Daylin on as she starts throwing lumps of snow at the dhampir boy.

"Arr! That went down my back!"

Paul struggles to get to his feet and then takes off towards the house with the Moroi Princess hot on his heels. I just laugh as I watch them go and Zoya makes a gurgling noise in the back of her throat that I think constitutes as a laugh.

"Shall we go and get warm?" I ask and she nods her head in agreement. Whether she can actually understand what I'm saying though, is another matter.

In the kitchen Daylin is sitting on Dimitri's lap sniffing dejectedly. Paul is sitting on one of the proclaiming his innocence to an unamused looking Olena.

"It was an accident," I reassure her as she looks as if she is going to scold him. She looks at me and nods, her expression softening slightly.

"You should still apologise," Olena tells Paul who gives her a defiant look.

"But I didn't mean to!" He exclaims and crosses his arms with a pout. I snort and look over at Dimitri who is regarding his nephew with barely concealed amusement.

"You still need to say you're sorry," she chastens him. Paul frowns grumpily and mumbles a 'sorry' to a suddenly more upbeat Daylin. I roll my eyes. She's going to be trouble that one.

Yeva comes into the room and stares at us all then shakes her head and mutters something in Russian that makes Olena choke on her drink and Dimitri laugh.

"What?" I demand. "What did she say?"

"She said 'give it a few years and they'll be playing different kind of games,'" Dimitri explains.

I laugh as the kids give us all curious and confused looks. Zoya starts crying in my arms and Karolina materialises to take her from me.

"Do you two mind running down the shop to pick up some things?" Olena asks us. I nod enthusiastically, wanting to get out of the house for a little while. Dimitri stands and grabs his duster and we leave. I secretly wonder how Daylin is going to manage on her own but figure we won't be gone that long.

"Poor Paul," Dimitri says. "I think his pride has taken a serious blow today."

"Because he got beaten up by a Moroi half his age?" I laugh.

"No because he got beaten up by a Moroi _girl_ half his age. He's never going to live this down."

I narrow my eyes at him and before he can stop me I place one foot in front of his and push him so he goes sprawling.

I grin at his bemused expression before he grins evilly up at me. He lurches upwards and tries to wrap an arm around my waist to bring me down with him but I squeal and dodge his grip. Suddenly he's on his feet, a wide grin on his face as he stalks me. I don't think I just turn and start running.

I can hear him behind me; the sound of his slightly ragged breath and the pad of his feet across the soft snow. I'm laughing and he's laughing and I just feel so light.

Of course he has much longer legs than me and soon has me captured in his arms. I expect him to pull me to the ground and cover me in snow but he doesn't. Instead he fastens his lips to mine and kisses me like his life depends on it.

My blood heats as I melt against him, our tongues dancing together slowly. With a sudden moment of clarity I realise there is nowhere else I would rather be that kissing the man I love under the Christmas lights of Baia on Christmas Eve.

~o~oo~o~

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. We get back to house about an hour later covered in snow due to the blizzard that hit as we were in the shop. The house is blissfully quiet when we arrive as the kids are all engrossed in _The Grinch_ on TV. Honestly I get dragged into it myself and snuggle under a blanket on the couch and let the others get on with the food preparations. This is probably for the best as my cooking skills are slim to none and there is more chance of me burning the house down than actually helping.

The sky outside the window turns dark and lights up with thousands of stars. The light of the moon and the twinkling lights of houses in the distance reflect off the flurrying snow and turn it into a real winter wonderland.

We turn in early so we can get up early and fill the stockings and such-like. We fall asleep quickly due to left over exhaustion from our trip but not before losing ourselves in each other.

The alarm becomes my nemesis as I blearily open my eyes in the morning to the shrill shriek. Dimitri is still wrapped around me, delightfully naked and really I think I deserve a gold medal for even contemplating getting up. But the sky is tinted with colour so we don't have much of a choice.

"I think we should make a rule," I tell Dimitri as we reluctantly dress. "No getting up before nine o'clock."

He laughs but nods in agreement.

"Maybe we can make that _our_ rule," he suggests and kisses me soundly.

"If you keep doing that we're never going to get out of here," I whisper as I wrap my finger through his hair.

Unfortunately, Viktoria chooses that moment to barge through the door. She freezes when she sees us and her face twists in distaste.

"That is so gross," she complains, making me laugh.

"Just be lucky you didn't come in a few minutes later or you would have seen a lot more," I tell her and grin at her horrified expression and Dimitri's red face.

"Right, anyway," she changed the subject. "Everyone's downstairs, we're just waiting on you."

We nod and drag our wrapped gifts out from our travel bags and go downstairs. Sure enough everyone is waiting for us. I start putting presents in the glittery purple stocking with DAYLIN written on it, courtesy of Lissa. I feel a little homesick when thinking about her but promise myself I'll phone her later today so we can talk.

The last present is put in place just in time as Daylin and Paul come barrelling into the room, their faces alight with excitement. Karolina goes to fetch Zoya out of her crib and Sonya comes in with Jasha in her arms, a festive red and green blanket wrapped around him.

"Merry Christmas," I say to Daylin as she clambers onto my lap with a grin.

"Presents?" She asks and I roll my eyes but nod.

Dimitri lifts her up so she can take her stocking off the wall and she returns to my lap. Presents are exchanged and everyone soon becomes wrapped up in the atmosphere. Daylin is enraptured with the _My Little Pony_ set from Olena and is happily playing on the floor amongst the ripped wrapping paper.

Dimitri places a long flat box in my lap and smiles shyly at him. I turn the tag over and smile when I see he's signed it _Comrade._ I rip off the paper and my heart stutters when I realise it's a jewellery box. Unwelcome memories of the gifts he gave me as a Strigoi come to mind and I look at him questioningly.

As if reading my mind he smiles at me a little sadly.

"I want to make new memories," he tells me and kisses my forehead lightly.

I nod and pinch the sides so the box opens. Nestled inside is a beautiful charm bracelet complete with charms. Reverently, I lift it from the box to examine it more closely. There's a star, a rose, an elephant, a dragonfly, a dolphin and a baby's bottle. Each charm is a pale turquoise whereas the chain is solid silver.

"It's beautiful," I whisper because it is. Dimitri beams at me and wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Thank-you."

"Anything for you, Roza," he vows and kisses my hair.

"What do these mean?" I ask, fingering the charms.

He pulls a little ticket from the box that I have missed and hands it to me. Listed are the charms and their meanings.

_Star: Your Wishes Granted._

_Rose: A Life of Beauty._

_Elephant: A Life of Cherished Memories._

_Dragonfly: Good Fortune._

_Dolphin: A Life of Joy and Fun._

_Baby Bottle: Happy and Healthy Children._

My eyes water as I read the last one and I touch the tiny bottle gently.

"This is perfect," I say softly and turn my wrist over. "Put it on me?"

Dimitri nods and clips the clasp around my wrist. I stare at the bracelet and silently vow never to take it off.

I turn to Dimitri, wanting to kiss him again but...

What was that?

I freeze and my hands drop automatically to my stomach. Dimitri immediately looks at me in concern, his hands hovering protectively over my abdomen.

"What's wrong?" he asks, his voice slightly panicked.

Wordlessly, I take his hand and place it on my bump and wait. Then, there it is again. A small poking in my lower abdomen.

Dimitri's face immediately lights up in awe and he beams at me.

"The baby's kicking," I whisper needlessly and feel my own face light up with a grin.

"Yes, she is," he whispers and then kisses me, right there in front of everyone. I pull back.

"She?" I whisper with my eyebrows raised. Dimitri looks a little guilty then nods slowly.

"She," he repeats and my smile stretches even more.

"Our baby girl," I murmur and rub my stomach just in time to feel another gentle nudge. Dimitri pulls me close again and buries his face in my hair.

"Roza?"

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

**AN/**

**I hope everyone had a good holiday.**

**Wishing you all the best for 2011!**

**MJ**

**Xxx**

***Borshch is beet soup, a traditional Russian meal...according to Google. :)**

**www. (dot) russian-crafts (dot) com (slash) customs (slash) christmas (dot) html for any more information on Russian Christmas traditions.**

**www (dot) freewebs (dot) com (slash) meaningofcharms/ for any more information about charms.**


End file.
